Son of the Explode
by firegodvargas
Summary: Bambietta Basterbine was sucked through a wormhole to Konoha and fell in love with Minato Namikaze. Yeah we heard stories like it, now lets follow Naruto on the path of the Quincy and the great art of EXPLOSIONS! Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Explosive Quincy**

**Konoha Hospital**

'Where am I' Bambietta asks herself as she looks around. From what she knew about the human world, this was a hospital and she was supposed to be dead.

"Well it's good you woke up. I found ya lying on the ground in the middle of the Land of Stone." A young man with spiky blonde hair wearing a green vest smiles at her, "My name's Minato Namikaze, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf."

"Bambietta Basterbine, Sternritter 'E' the Explode." She says weakly

"I see... I never heard of the Sternritter before, what kind of jutsu do you have?" Minato asks

"Jutsu? The hell's that? I'm a Quincy, I use Reishi arrows for my normal attacks and my special ability is exploding shit you dumbass!" She shouts.

"Ok… Well then when you heal do you want a tour of the Village?" Minato sweatdrops. Little did they know, this interaction sparked a relationship between them.

**10 Months Later…**

After dating for only a month Minato got her pregnant… And just his luck right when the Baby's born, the Kyuubi fucking attacks because some asshole claiming to be Madara Uchiha broke the seal on Kushina Uzumaki and released it.

"Shiki Fuin!" Minato exclaims as he activates the seal and Lo and Behold… A man wearing a black shuhakusho with a white haori over it appears, he had short and straight blonde hair.

"Yo" He waves, "Name's Shinji Hirako, captain of the 5th Company of the Shinigami… Wait do I know you?" He points to Bambietta.

"The hell? Why's this Shinigami asshole here?" She exc!" He shouts as the Kyuubi's spirit disappears into Naruto's body.

"That's it?" Minato asks

"Yep… I'ma go now" Shinji disappears in a Senkaimon but right as he leaves, Minato is stabbed through the gut by 'Madara'.

"**You let your guard down… Ex-Hokage" **The man sneers as he removes the blade, **"The woman is dying anyway so I did my job… hmph weaklings." **Madara leaves in a spiraling vortex, leaving only Bambietta with her newborn son Naruto.

"The hell did he mean I'm dying?" She asks herself before her vision starts fading, "Oh shit…"

**Flashback**

_Yhwach stood in front of all of the female quincies, "If any of you EVER fail me… I will see to it that after your first child is born you shall die."_

**Flashback End**

"Yhwach you… Bastard." She says before dying with the baby in her arms.

**12 years later**

A young blonde boy ran through the streets in a white jacket with a cross pinned to it along with a cross charm on a bracelet. This was one Naruto 'Explode' Basterbine who just successfully painted the Hokage monument. "Heh dumbasses, Old Man definitely needs to raise the defenses in the city if the 'Demon Brat' can go paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight." Naruto begins walking towards Hokage tower before a certain Chunin smacks him on the back of the head.

"Naruto! Go back to class! And later clean up the damn monument!" Iruka exclaims.

"But Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whines, "Class is boring as fuck and I already know the Shadow Clone and Clone Explosion jutsus and have them down perfectly!" Naruto exclaims.

"_Knowing his mother I'm not surprised." _Iruka sweatdrops as he glares a Naruto, "That may be true but you should at least try to bond with your classmates."

"I did! I'm friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata… But she keeps passing out for some reason." Naruto lists his friends, "And I hate the others, c'mon! Uchiha's got a 20-foot heilige Pfeil (Holy arrow) stuck up his ass, Haruno's a pink haired howler monkey, and Ino's a cross between a freaky fan-girl for both me and Uchiha!" Naruto smirks and Iruka shudders at the memory of Sakura's voice.

"Well today was the graduation exam so I was just checking in to see…" Iruka smirks

"WHY IN THE 7 HELLS DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, SENSEI!" Naruto shouts as he used Hirenkyaku to get to the academy in record time. One thing about Naruto Basterbine that nobody understood was how he subconsciously learned how to create his quincy bow which was like a spider web in design (Ishida's) and that he also learned how to use Hirenkyaku which put his speed on par with the 4th Hokage.

**Academy**

"Naruto Basterbine?" Mizuki calls out; "Well I guess he fails by defa-" Naruto then appears in a blur of speed.

"Yo sensei, give me the test already will ya?" Naruto grins

"Fine whatever… Naruto I want you to do the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bushin jutsu." Mizuki says in a bored tone.

"Alright henge!" Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke and is replaced by the 3rd Hokage, "So Mizuki… what's next?" Naruto asks as he returns to normal

"The Kawarimi" Mizuki says calmly as he throws a rubber ball at Naruto who substitutes himself with Mizuki resulting in the silver haired chuunin getting hit in the face with the ball.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughs, "C'mon Mizuki-sensei, a chuunin could easily block that… right?" he asks innocently.

"_Just you wait demon brat…" _Mizuki mumbles, "I'm not feeling too well today haha… Anyway can you do the clone jutsu for me please?"

"I'll do ya one better!" Naruto grins like a mad man, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A perfect shadow clone appears and flashes a peace sign, "So do I pass?" Naruto and the clone ask simultaneously.

"Grrrrr… Fine, take your headband Naruto Basterbine, from here on out you're a Genin." Mizuki says through gritted teeth.

"Thanks silver hair sensei." Naruto wraps the headband around his right arm and strolls out of the classroom.

"Hey loser did you fail again?" Sasuke sneers.

"Lemme answer your question with another question. Did you finally realize that your hair looks like a duck's ass?" Naruto asks

"Why you! Sasuke is the greatest you loser!" The howler monkey screams as she tries to punch Naruto

"Too slow howler monkey. You should really go back to the zoo." Naruto laughs as he uses Hirenkyaku to get back a few feet and activate his bow, "This bow can shoot 1000 Holy Arrows per second, I would advise not trying to fight me from this range unless you want to be a poor imitation of Swiss cheese." He walks off towards his friends while all of the non-fan girls (male portion of the class) were laughing uncontrollably.

"Heh good one Naruto." Kiba smirks and his dog Akamaru yelps in agreement.

"*Munch* Yeah it was pretty funny *crunch* hey you guys wanna come over to my family's restaurant later?" Choji asks in between bites.

"Might as well to celebrate graduating, it'd be troublesome if my mom found out I was being lazy while my friends were out partying." Shikamaru shrugs.

"Do you guys mind if I bring my sister Hanabi?" Hinata asks

"Nah the more the merrier right?" Naruto smiles at her and Choji nods in agreement.

"Thanks Naru" She smiles and blushes a bit and then runs home to tell her sister, not noticing the slight blush on the jinchuuriki.

"Awww ain't that cute, lil Naruto's got a girlfriend." Kiba nudges Naruto

"Shut it bastard!" Naruto growls as he and Kiba start to fight.

"Troublesome… see ya later." Shikamaru waves as he leaves.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto walks towards the Inuzuka clan building with Kiba slung over his shoulder, he then knocks on the door, "Hana! I kinda knocked your brother out!" He shouts.

"Oh great what happened this time?" She sighs as she opens the door.

"Eheh we kinda just started fighting and I got carried away." Naruto laughs sheepishly.

"Was it about Hinata maybe?" Hana asks with a smirk.

"N-no! The hell did you get that idea from?" Naruto growls before spinning on a heel, "Whatever I'm leaving… Tell Kibble when he wakes up to go over to Choji's for the celebration."

"Yeah see ya brat." Hana waves at Naruto's retreating form

**Some time later**

The blonde walks around for a while before he realizes it's time to go and appears in front of Choji's house, "Show time." He smirks as he opens the door to the restaurant.

**AND CUT! So here's the chapter of my new story. I just read Mother Moon and I decided to do my own version with my favorite quincy. I was kinda annoyed with the fact that Bambietta's powers are waaaaaay underplayed, she can make explosions and all they do is have her make explosive orbs. Really? Explosive orbs of reishi, come on she could have had some really awesome attacks. Don't forget to leave a review, no flames or you get hit with the Sunset of Youth Genjutsu!**

**Anyway Vargas out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! What's up people here's chapter two so let's get going with the intro crap that we all hate.**

**For starters I just added a poll on my profile for if Deidara should be a protagonist or not on my profile. I did this because I feel like he would like Naruto (brotherly) because of their shared love of explosions.**

**Guest 1: MOAR EXPLOSIONS!**

**Guest 2: I like the idea but Naruto won't be adopted by ANYONE from Bleach… maybe our favorite explosives expert (FORESHADOWING!)**

**Guest 3: It happened in other stories anyway and I called this story 'Son of the Explode' because Bambietta's title is E the Explode.**

**AND LET'S ROLL!**

**Team Placement and Memories.**

Naruto walked inside the Yakiniku-Q to meet up with his friends and their families to celebrate the graduation of the previous academy students. _'Huh, we're kinda a weird group aren't we?' _Naruto asks himself.

**Flashback**

_Naruto walked around the schoolyard and saw a few kids beating up a fat kid. Normally Naruto wouldn't care because it wasn't really his problem but today he was in a particularly bad mood because of a certain pink haired banshee. _

"_Hey assholes, stop picking on him." Naruto commands._

"_Oh yeah freak? What'll you d-" Said cannon fodder gets kicked in the face by Naruto._

"_Kick your ass, that's what." Naruto says calmly as the other cannon fodder Academy students run away._

"_T-thanks, they always pick on me because of my weight." The fat kid says as he tries to stand but falls on the ground._

"_No problem sides if they act that way then they don't have the right mind set to be a shinobi." Naruto helps the other boy up, "Anyway I'm Naruto, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Choji, Choji Akimichi." Choji smiles._

**Flashback End**

"_And then there's Hinata." _

**Flashback**

"_Naruto sat on the swings in the park as a girl with pale eyes walked over but tripped and accidentally pushed a boy._

"_What the hell you bitch!" The boy exclaims_

"_I-I-I'm sorry." The pale-eyed girl squeaks_

"_Eh? I didn't hear ya Hyuuga." The boy pretends not to hear her and makes a move to punch her but is stopped by the blonde haired protagonist of badassery._

_"You done goofed." Naruto smirks as he cocks his arm back and punches said kid in the face, "You ok?" He asks the pale-eyed Hyuuga._

"_Y-y-yes I'm f-f-f-fine." She stutters while blushing._

"_Good, I'm not gonna stand by and see someone hit a girl for no reason." Naruto smiles, "The name's Naruto Basterbine, and you are?"_

"_H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." She smiles while blushing._

"_Hey Hinata." Naruto places a hand on her shoulder, "Try not to stutter so much, it'll help build your confidence." Naruto disappears in a blur._

'_So cool…' Hinata blushes before leaving._

**Flashback End**

Naruto walked over to the tables where he saw Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kiba shouts at the blonde before Akamaru pops out of his jacket and starts barking at Naruto as well.

"Heh oops, I guess I just got lost along the road of life." Naruto eye smiles.

**Elsewhere in the village**

A certain silver haired, smut reading Jounin sneezes, "I sense a disturbance in the excuses… Someone just got lost along the road of life." His eye widens. "YES! SENSEI'S SON HAS CONVERTED TO THE WAYS OF THE SLACKER!" he cheers while onlookers hurry past him.

**Back to the plot**

'PLEASE DEAR GOD NOT ANOTHER KAKASHI!' the adults at the other table mentally scream as Shikaku passes a note to Inoichi

_If this boy starts wearing a half mask or reading Icha-Icha then please for the good of humanity erase his memory of all things Kakashi-like… It'll be too troublesome to deal with multiple lazy Jounin._

_-Shikaku_

Inoichi sweatdrops at this 'Even in a situation like this he can still say troublesome'

Back with the kids Naruto, Kiba and Choji were trying to eat the food as fast as possible, "So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs

"Don't be like that Shikamaru, they're just having fun." Hinata smiles

"Well it's quite disgusting." Shino comments

"They can be so troublesome." Shikamaru snorts

"I take offence to that!" Naruto exclaims, "I'm just low on energy from using Hirenkyaku for long distances so I need to eat!"

"What he said!" Kiba shouts

"Kiba… That ability is part of Naruto's bloodline… you just have poor manners." Hinata deadpans

"Why is Hinata so mean to me!" Kiba goes in a corner and starts drawing little circles on the ground.

"_Why does this remind me of some sort of gag anime?" _Naruto sweatdrops.

Hours pass and the Clan Heads, Hanabi and the newly minted Genin leave. As Naruto was about to go home he is stopped by Hiashi.

"Naruto I want you to know that I requested you to be on a team with my daughter. When she started being friends with you I was skeptical but it did wonders for her confidence." Hiashi says in his Hyuuga-like manner.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga." Naruto grins, "I'm gonna go now. I have to be up early to get my special weapons from Lord Hokage."

"And what are they?" Hiashi asks with mild interest

"Apparently some special weapons that can absorb chakra into its blade in a similar fashion to the sword Samehada." Naruto says before disappearing.

"_This boy… he's only twelve but he's already surpassed his father's speed." _Hiashi smiles.

**Next Day – Hokage Office**

Naruto kicked the door to the Old Hokage's office open, "Old man!" Naruto shouts.

"Yes Naruto, I hear you." The old man groans as he cleans his ear, "I see you've become a Genin now so here." He takes out a storage scroll and 5 small weapons come out, "These are called Seele Schneider and the little containers are called Gintō. The Seele Schneider can be used as close range weapons or arrows, you must figure out the techniques from the scroll on your own though… I can't give you all the answers." The old man chuckles as Naruto fastens the weapons to his belt and smiles.

"Thanks gramps!" Naruto grins before he walks out the door, "You better get ready to hand over the hat sooner rather than later because I'm coming for it." Naruto grins as he walks out the door, "And for the love the Log please hide your Icha-Icha better! I'm only 12!" Naruto shouts as he points to the orange book on the Hokage's desk that was poorly hidden by the paperwork.

"_Shit!" _Hiruzen gulps and puts it in a secret compartment in his desk. "Ahem… Shouldn't you be in class?" Hiruzen asks

"GODDAMMIT!" Naruto shouts as he runs towards the academy… again.

**Academy**

As the teams were called out, Naruto zoned out for most of it until team 7 was called, "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame with Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake." Naruto pats his friend on the back as the group waits for their sensei. Iruka then goes down the list a bit more, "Team 8 is Naruto Basterbine, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, your Jonin sensei is Gildarts Clive."

A man, probably around 45 walks into the room. He had short orange hair with stubble and a black cloak with a shoulder pad. He grins and waves, "Hey Team 8 come with me, ok?"

The three Genin-hopefuls nod and follow Gildarts to the Academy roof.

**(Gildarts is the only FT character in this fic. No there will not be some FT universe tied to this one so don't ask for Natsu, blondie, Erza or anyone else to show up. GIldarts is the last of his clan and has a special bloodline called Gekitotsuton [Crash Release] which mimics his magic)**

When the group got to the roof, Gildarts leaned against a wall and gives a fatherly smile, "Alright so it's standard protocol for us to introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other better."

"Uh sensei? Can you introduce yourself first? We know each other pretty well and would like to get to know you before we talk about ourselves." Naruto asks

"Well ok then… My name is Gildarts Clive, I like teaching the younger generation and booze, I don't like arrogant people and those who can't acknowledge fear, my dream for the future… I guess it's to travel the world." Gildarts smiles, "Dog boy, you're up."

"Wait sensei." Kiba points at him, "Before you said you don't like people who can't acknowledge fear. What did you mean?"

"Well my main belief in life is that fear is not evil… It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." Gildarts says

"I think I understand. If we know what we're afraid of we realize that no matter what there is something or someone stronger than us which teaches us to be humble and to train to better ourselves." Naruto summarizes

"Very good, Kiba you still have to introduce yourself." Gildart laughs

"Fine… My name's Kiba, I like training with Akamaru and Hinata, my dislikes are the Uchiha and his fan-girls and my dream for the future is to become Hokage." Kiba says while Naruto laughs

"Heh I'd like to see you try… Dog Breath." Naruto scowls, "I'm gonna become Hokage, Dattebayo!" His mood instantly changes, "I guess I'll introduce myself… My name's Naruto Basterbine, I like training, ramen, a certain girl" He hints to Hinata who blushes, "And using Hirenkyaku, my dislikes are Sasuke, Sakura, civilians and Ebisu."

"Why don't you like those three?" Gildarts asks

"Sasuke is an asshole who only thinks of himself, Sakura is a stupid howler monkey fan girl, civilians hate me for holding the Kyuubi." Gildarts nods while Kiba's eyes widen, "And Ebisu is just a cannon fodder dumbass who thinks he should have respect because the Hokage needed someone to keep Konohamaru busy." Naruto explains, "And finally my dreams for the future are to become Hokage and help the other 8 bond with their Tailed Beasts."

"Wait so you hold the K-Kyuubi!" Kiba nearly screams, "Holy shit that's why you're so damn overpowered." He then laughs a bit, "But that won't change shit… I'll still surpass you and become the Alpha."

"You can keep trying Dog-Breath." Naruto laughs, "But thanks for accepting me even with the Kyuubi or as he would rather be called by my close friends… Kurama."

"How did you befriend him in the first place?" Gildarts asks

"Well…"

**Flashback**

_Naruto was being chased by a mob and got attacked, luckily the Hokage saved him from any further harm but was put in a coma_

_**Inside the seal**_

_Naruto looks around the desolate sewer, "Either the civilians threw me in a sewer or my mind looks like shit." Naruto hums as he looks at the ceiling which had red, blue and silver pipes. The young jinchuriki followed the pipes to a large iron prison with a tag with the word Seal on it._

"_**So my jailor decides to grace me with his presence." **__A deep voice chuckles_

"_Well aren't you a nice person… or whatever you are." Naruto says sarcastically, "Mind showing yourself? I kinda wanna meet my 'prisoner'." Naruto says as a giant fox with nine tails comes into view._

"_**So now you can see me in all of my glory, so what? Now you know why you are hated so much… IT'S FOR CARRYING ME!" **__The fox laughs_

"_No shit, really? I mean come on! I have fucking whiskers for Kami's sake!" Naruto shouts, "Like really and whenever I get hurt some red energy bubbles around the injury and heals it… Last I checked only a jinchuriki could do that and considering that the only Tailed Beast in Konoha is you…"_

"_**Seems I have quite a smart jailor." **__The Kyuubi laughs_

"_Considering that I am going to be stuck with you for a LOOOOOONG time I think it would serve us better to be allies rather than enemies." Naruto says_

"_**And why would I want to ally myself with a lowly human?" **__The beast asks_

"_Simple, all I want is to know my heritage and to use your chakra freely while you get the respect you deserve from a human plus the infinite pranking on civilians and the Last Uchiha." Naruto smirks_

"_**Hehe you know what kid? This is the start of a beautiful friendship." **__The fox sticks its fist out, __**"For now I'll acknowledge you but do anything to stray from your path and consider yourself fox chow and also call me by my real name… Kurama."**_

"_You got a deal, fox-face." Naruto grins and fist-bumps with the mighty Bijuu._

**Flashback end**

"Well that's an interesting story." Gildarts grins, _'Minato, Bambietta… You'd be proud of your son… he even has the hatred of Uchiha that he inherited from you guys." _

"Sensei? You spaced out." Hinata says

"Oh sorry, can you introduce yourself for me please?" Gildarts asks

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga, I-I like a certain someone and training, I dis-dislike bullies and my dream for the future is to repair the rift in my clan." Hinata says with confidence

"Well then… I think I have the perfect team." Gildarts grins, "All of you definitely have the Will of Fire within you and will protect your friends at all costs."

"Obviously I'll fight for my friends hopes and dreams no matter what and never give in… That's my nindo!" Naruto grins.

"Heh stealing the thunder again fox-fucker." Kiba laughs

"You two can act like such idiots." Hinata deadpans

"Well anyway let's head over to training ground 8 for your FINAL exam." Gildarts says

"Whaddaya mean final exam?" Kiba asks

"The exam they give you at the Academy is to show you have the potential to become a Genin, the Jonin sensei of the team has to give their squad." The bearded man explains.

"Seems fair, I guess it's to weed out the weaker civilians who just want the title of Shinobi for glory and status." Naruto nods

"Exactly, so lets go!" Gildarts exclaims as he grabs all 3 Genin and shunshins to Training Ground 8.

**Training Ground 8**

The three genin-hopefuls appear with their sensei in a swirl of leaves. While Hinata and Kiba regain their bearings while Naruto grabs a Ginto from his pocket along with a few kunai.

"Alright you three… It's time for Konoha's traditional bell test." Gildarts takes out two bells, "You have to work together to get the bells from me but… Whoever doesn't get a bell is going straight back to the Academy." He looks at his team's faces and sees that they didn't even flinch, "You may begin."

"Heh let's get started" Naruto throws the ginto along with the kunai, "Gritz!" Naruto shouts the name of the attack and a dome surrounds Gildarts. "Kiba! Get ready to follow up when he breaks out!"

"Crash Fist!" Gildarts shouts as he breaks the dome into tiny cubes

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba exclaims as he and Akamaru create a giant drill and charges at Gildarts who sidesteps the attack.

"8 Trigrams…" Gildarts looks behind himself to see Hinata with her Byakugan active.

"_She used kawarimi with one of the kunai to get behind me!" _Gildarts's eyes widen

"32 Palms!" She exclaims as she releases the attack on Gildarts's chakra points but instead hits… The Log!

"That would've been bad if it hit me." Gildarts grins

"So will this!" Naruto exclaims as he fires 2 'arrows' at Gildarts who knocks them to different sides.

**Flashback**

_Before the exam took place Naruto was sitting with Kiba and Hinata in the classroom, "Alright you two… I heard from the Old Man that each team has to do a bell test for teamwork… What I want you two to do is place these two blades into the ground, I'll fire the first two and do the final myself and it'll activate a powerful seal." Naruto explains as he hands each of them one Seele Schneider._

"_What will it do?" Kiba asks_

"_What you ask? It'll make a beautiful EXPLOSION!" Naruto laughs like a maniac._

'_He's crazy… but in a he's my crazy pyromaniac' Hinata giggles_

**Flashback end**

Hinata slams the blade into the ground while Kiba does the same on the other end, both were out of view from Gildarts so he had no idea what was going on.

"Where's your teammates Naruto? I thought they'd help you out a bit?" Gildarts asks

"I dunno" Naruto shrugs, "But I do know that it's all over!" Naruto draws his last Seele Schneider and charges at Gildarts who uses his Crash Fist Jutsu to block

"I see… The blade is like a buzz saw and drains a bit of my chakra as it goes." Gildarts smirks as he pushes Naruto back with brute force alone, sadly this is what the young Quincy wanted.

"For shame… You've walked into my trap." Naruto drops the last Seele Schneider into the ground and takes out a ginto, "This is my ultimate attack… Sprenger!" Naruto lets a drop of the liquid fall onto the blade and immediately a pentagon of reishi appears on the ground surrounding Gildarts

"Seals?!" Gildarts exclaims in shock. Never has a Genin had such advanced knowledge of seals.

"Something like that." Naruto says before taking the Seele Schneider out of the ground before Sprenger fully activates and cancels the technique, "But I already won." Naruto gives a playful grin as he takes out the two bells and Kiba and Hinata walk out of the woods.

"Good but now who is going back to the academy? Someone has to go." Gildarts says.

"Nice try sensei but…" Naruto crushes the bells, "We're a team, through and through."

"Damn straight! I don't care if we have to fight the Hokage! We're staying!" Kiba exclaims while Akamaru barks

"I won't let my friends down… sorry sensei but I'm also staying." Hinata smiles

"Well if that's how it's gonna be." Gildarts's hair shadows his eyes and he gains an ethereal white aura, "You all pass!" Gildarts exclaims in a happy tone, "The test was a teamwork test and you passed with flying colors. From now on we're team 8!" Gildarts exclaims

"Alright!" Kiba grins

"This is the first step to becoming Hokage… I'm coming for ya!" Naruto points at the sky

**Border between Land of Grass and Land of Fire**

A young man with blonde hair stumbles through the woods. He had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes wore blue robes. This was Deidara Namikaze, missing-nin from the Hidden Stone village who was on the run from his village because the Tsuchikage released his heritage. "Gotta… Find… Cousin… Yeah." He wheezes out.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER! So yeah I checked the poll and like nobody voted… Like three votes in total **** you guys make me so sad. Anyway it's decided that Deidara will be a good guy in this fic and as a side thing he's related to Naruto. Now I know that the Hidden Stone hates Minato but this is a fanfiction so fuck all forms of logic. Besides, Deidara looks like a Namikaze a bit. On a different note I just had to use Gildarts because I REEEAAAALLY don't like Kurenai. So I thought 'OC or badass from another anime?' and I chose badass because Mashima never really used Gildarts for anything. Also I'm sorry if the fight kinda sucked, I wanted to show Naruto's strategic side and a little bit of Gildart's power.**

**-Firegodvargas out**

**R&R no flames please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallefuckingluyah! This story got 50+ favorites! So I have no real announcements other than I have still not decided on Deidara's replacement in the Akatsuki but I'm leaning towards either Hiruko (Shippuden Movie 3) or someone from a filler arc from Bleach. I apologize to**

**Chapter 3: Team Gildarts and the Explosive Artist**

Gildarts walked up to the Hokage's office… and just walked up to the wall and blew it up by walking through.

"You know what? I'm too old for this crap. First Jiraiya and Anko never use doors and Gildarts forgets they even exist and breaks them down." Sarutobi bangs his head on the desk.

"So… where are the other senseis?" Gildarts asks without a care in the world.

"I'm here, what's up old geezer?" A young man with a beard walks through the door. This was Asuma Sarutobi.

"This is such a crap job being a sensei, none of my genin passed and now I gotta go back into the field." One jonin whines.

"Great… Cannon Fodder." Asuma groans. To clarify there were two types of shinobi. The fighters who worked day and night on their techniques and improving to protect their village and then the cannon fodder who were promoted because they came from some high ranking civilian family and just wanted fame and glory.

"Hey, hope I'm not late." Kakashi eye-smiles

"10 minutes, Cyclopes." Gildarts points to a clock, "Is today Christmas or did the real Kakashi get kidnapped and this is a spy from the Hidden Stone?" this earns a chuckle from both Sarutobi.

"Haha very funny… No there just wasn't a line at the bookstore." Kakashi fake laughs.

"As much fun as we have making fun of Kakashi we need to get through with this meeting." The Hokage gets into business mode, "Starting with Team 1 and going to 10 did your genin pass?"

"Team 1 fail"

"Team 2 fail"

"Team 3 fail"

"Team 4 fail"

"Team 5 fail"

"Team 6 fail"

All eyes fall on Kakashi, "Team 7 pass…" He says in a sullen tone.

"Hah I knew the last Uchiha would pass with his skill." One of the Jonin laughs

"Actually he was the reason they almost failed. It was because Shino figured out the true meaning of the test and worked with Sakura that my team passed." Kakashi explains.

"I see, Gildarts how did your team do?" Sarutobi asks

"Let me say this… They are no genin." Gildarts gets a serious look, "They work as a perfect team and if Naruto had a sensei besides me or Kakashi… they would've most likely lost to his… 'Bloodline'." Gildarts grins.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, what was that technique at the end? The one with the 5 blades?" Gildarts asks_

_"Sprenger, it is one of the strongest attacks, anybody within that pentagon will be in a world of hurt, the lines surrounding it act as a barrier so nobody can get out unless the user cancels it." Naruto explains_

**Flashback end**

"The demon probably tricked you Gildarts, you might be a Sannin level in strength but chuunin in intelligence." The first jonin laughs

"Oh yes, completely forget who his mother was… Or do you already forget the 'Explosive Queen of the Leaf'?" Gildarts asks, "So any more comments or will I have to start breaking more than walls?"

"Ummm no, no sir." The Jonin *cannon fodder* gulps

"Team 10 pass." Asuma says before taking a drag of his cigarette

"Well then, we'll start D ranks tomorrow, you're all dismissed." Sarutobi says

"Actually, I want to start my team with either C or B rank. I never did D ranks so it would be unfair to force my team to do them if I didn't." Gildarts says

"Approved… Here's your mission should you choose to accept it." **(REFERENCES!)**

"Thanks old man." Gildarts grins before shunshining out the window.

**The next day, Training Grounds 8**

The 3 genin of team 8 were training while waiting for their sensei, while Hinata was doing tree climbing, Naruto and Kiba were busy fighting while water walking.

"You're getting better kibble." Naruto comments as he dodges a left hook and then goes for a roundhouse.

"Who do you think I am? The Uchiha? I train day and night so I can surpass you and the old man!" Kiba shouts, "Rougafufuken!" He shouts as he uses his signature taijutsu attack. (Kiba's fighting style in my fanfiction is just like Yamcha's just as Naruto's is similar to Goku's from the end of Dragon Ball.)

"Missed me!" Naruto mocks Kiba, "Now lemme show you my technique!" Naruto charges at Kiba and delives a devastating kick combo and then jumps a good 20 feet, "Meteor Combination V1!" Naruto infuses chakra into his heel and heel-drops Kiba resulting in a large splash and a swimming Inuzuka.

"Damn Naruto, how the hell did you come up with that technique?" Kiba asks as he gets back on top of the water.

"I trained with Guy and read a lot of books on old taijutsu styles, my favorite was the Kame style made by some guy named Sun Wukong." Naruto begins walking to the shoreline, "How'd you come up with your style without Akamaru?"

"It's a secret Inuzuka style called the Lone Wolf Style, it was made as a last resort for if we ever got separated from our partner and needed to fight without them." Kiba grins as the two Genin rest for a bit before Gildarts arrives with a mission scroll.

"Alright guys I got us a B rank as our first mission!" Gildarts exclaims

"¿Qué?" Naruto asks

"Wat" Kiba gets a blank face

"Are you sure we're ready sensei?" Hinata asks

"'Course I am. You 3 remind me of my team… Naruto is like the Fourth, the genius leader." 

"WAIT YOU WERE ON A TEAM WITH THE FOURHT HOKAGE!?" Naruto and Kiba exclaim

"Yeah he was my best friend and rival, Hinata reminds me of her mother who was our third member"

"M-my mother?" Hinata asks in shock

"Yeah, she was the kindest member but could always keep us in check." Gildarts laughs

"and Kiba… You remind me of myself." This shocks Kiba, "When I was younger I just wanted the acknowledgment that Fugaku and The Fourth got so I would always act arrogant." Gildarts gives a sad smile, "Enough walking down memorly lane for me. Our mission is to head to the border of the Land of Fire where we meet our VIP and escort him back to the village, failure is not an option.

"Who's the VIP?" Naruto asks

"Our spy from the Hidden Stone, Deidara Namikaze, cousin of the Fourth Hokage." Gildarts says with narrowed eyes while Naruto looks extremely determined.

"_Crap I can't let the others know that I'm related to the Fourth yet…" _Naruto curses

**Flashback**

_About a year ago, Naruto was sleeping in class and went into his inner world to talk to the Kyuubi because they were on a… We're-not-gonna-kill-each-other-right-now basis._

_**Inside the seal**_

_Naruto's mindscape changed drastically since his first visit, instead of the sewer it became a mansion in a forest with a large lake, the Kyuubi rested on the side of the lake that was opposite to the mansion. _

"_**So brat you're back here… gotta say I like the place." **__The fox laughs_

"_Hey Kyuubi, who were my parents?" Naruto asks_

"_**Why? I thought you didn't really care." **__The mighty bjuu asks_

"_Well I know I get my bloodline from my mom but who was my father?" Naruto asks_

"_**Your old man? Seriously you haven't seen a picture of him on your birthday? You know the blonde who people were mourning instead of trying to kill?" **__The kyuubi waves its paw like it's no big news._

"_My dad's the… Fourth Hokage!?" Naruto exclaims, "Holy shit…"_

**Flashback end**

Team 8 headed towards the gates while they saw Team 7 chasing after some cat.

"Alright you three, do any of you know how to use shunshin?" Gildarts asks

"No but I can use my Hirenkyaku which is pretty similar." Naruto shrugs

"I know the basics of it" Hinata says

"Uhhhhhhhh maybe?" Kiba says with a sheepish grin

"Whatever I know you all can tree hop so we can at least work with that." Gildarts says before him and two of his team members take to the trees, "Naruto what's up?"

"I found Deidara's string (I'm calling it string for now, feel free to correct me in the reviews) but there are a few hostiles near him, I'm gonna go assist, this is personal." Naruto says before disappearing with his Hirenkyaku.

"Sensei what got Naruto like that?" Hinata asks

"Naruto… he's a relative of Deidara, this mission is more to him than a way to prove his strength." Gildarts says before grabbing Hinata and Kiba (And Akamaru) And slinging them over his shoulders

"What're ya doin?" Kiba shouts

"I'm gonna shunshin to the location so hold on tight! We need to back up Naruto!" Gildarts exclaims

**Border**

"These guys are fucking strong, yeah…" The blonde known as Deidara groans as he dodges various Earth ninjutsu.

"Come on traitor! Die already!" The man shouts, "Earth Style: Gaia's Wrath!" a giant hand reaches from the ground and tries to grab Deidara.

"Become beautiful art!" Deidara exclaims as he throws mini clay birds at the hand and makes it explode.

"**Menacing Ball." **A gravely voice says as a beam of red energy fires at the shinobi from the stone who narrowly dodges.

"Who dares?" He asks

"**Team 8's Jack-of-all-trades… Naruto Basterbine!" **Naruto says before releasing the chakra cloak, "And wrecker of your shit."

"Crash Style: Empryean wave!" Gildarts calls out as he releases a wave of white chakra and fires it at the Stone nin.

"N-no way… Gildarts Clive the legendary 'Orange Crash' of Konoha." The man pales before gaining a confident look, "Hehe if I kill the 4th Hokage's last remaining teammate plus a traitor I'll be rich! I'll be the biggest hero in Iwa and probably the next Tsuchikage!" The man laughs like an idiot.

"Naruto… you can finish him" Gildarts says

"Got it" Naruto fires a single Seele Schneider at the Iwa nin but it stops right in front of him. "You know, I don't take to kind to people trying to kill my precious people." The Seele Schneider forms a blue cube of reishi with white lines, "Now die, Gert Sprenger!" Naruto says as the cube shrinks and then implodes.

'That's what I call art!' Deidara laughs to himself, "You guys are from Konoha, yeah?" He asks

"Really Deidara? You forgot me already?" Gildarts says in a mock-hurt way.

"Eh… Crash-guy! You were on cuz's team!" Deidara laughs, "Where is my cousin anyway?"

"He died on the night I was born… He was murdered after sealing the Kyuubi into me." Naruto whispers

"I see… Wait yer his kid right?" Deidara asks, "I knew it!"

"Y-you don't hate me for holding the fox?" Naruto asks, the one thing he feared most was rejection from his family for holding Kurama. He didn't care much for the villagers but if someone he was related to hated him then he didn't know what he would do.

"Is the scroll the same thing as the kunai it holds? Nah! When I was spying in Iwa I was good friends with the Jinchuuriki there and he didn't act like the damn monkey he held." Deidara laughs as Naruto hugs his cousin.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiles

'I'm happy for you, you overpowered bastard.' Kiba grins

'Naruto finally has a real family." Hinata smile at her crush

"Let's get back to Konoha already. I think that you 3 would want to brag about being the only Genin to do a B-Rank escort mission." Gildarts laughs

"ONLY B-RANK!? THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING, YEAH?" Deidara screams in outrage, "SAVING ME AND MY ART IS AT LEAST A-RANK!"

"It was B-Rank because the guy after you was named Furuichi, he was on a team with Iwa's 5 Tailed Jinchuuriki, Han and a the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Anyway he would always take high-level jobs and hide while his team did the work and only made chuunin because his opponent in the finals was actually a weak kunoichi from our village… I think her name was Something-something Haruno." Gildarts explains

"I woulda won if my clay wasn't destroyed by the old bastard Tsuchikage, I didn't even have time to make more to fight." Deidara whines

"No matter the case we should get going, but we can walk this time." Gildarts says as Hinata and Kiba sigh in relief. Shunshin travel wasn't for everyone. "C'mon I know a short-cut!" Gildarts exclaims as he just walks through the forest… taking down every tree in his path like it's nothing.

'So careless' everyone else sweatdrops.

**A week later**

The Deidara-retrieval team finally arrives back in Konoha, "That wasn't too hard, right Hinata?" Naruto asks

"No, I thought a B-Rank would you know… require the whole team to help, not just you and sensei." She gains a dark aura around her, "Na~ruto I think I need help training my Gentle Fist. Can you help me please?"

"Uhhhhhhh oh would you look at that gotta go catch up with family and hide from a taijutsu style that could hospitalize me for life!" Naruto says as he's about to use Hirenkyaku all the way to fucking Suna if he had to.

Lesson of the day, never leave Hinata out of a fight or you shall suffer… painfully.

"You can run from your girlfriend later Naruto." Gildarts laughs as the two start sputtering random excuses, "We have to meet up with the Hokage and get our pay.

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba exclaims while Akamaru barks happily

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen sits in his office; today was pretty good for the old Kage. He didn't have a lot of paper work, the Uchiha was out of his hair for a bit and the wall Gildarts broke last week was fixed –CRASH!- There goes the wall.

"Hey gramps! We're back!" Naruto exclaims

"Hehe thought you could get rid of me, yeah? Deidara Namikaze is back in the Leaf as the Number 1 Artist!" Deidara exclaims in a similar fashion to his cousin

'They're multiplying!' Hiruzen panics for a few seconds before realizing it was just Naruto and Deidara. "Good to see you again Deidara, are you going to re-take your position as Jonin immediately or do you want a few weeks to re-adjust?"

"I'll take a few weeks payed vacation, yeah." Deidara says

"Of course." Hiruzen sweatdrops before handing each member of Team 8 the money for the mission, "Anyway good job team 8 I-" He gets cut off as a dog enters the office with a note

_Team 7 is in need of back up in a mission in Wave Country. Demon of the Mist Zabuza is working for Gato along with a man who claims to be a true demon who's name I didn't get. The man has blue hair, white clothes, a katana and a mask fragment on the side of his face_

_._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

Hiruzen reads this all out loud and Gildarts groans, "How much of a dumbass is Kakashi? I mean sure my student ended up… pretty weird." Hiruzen and Deidara deadpan along with the dog, "Ok Gai ended up REALLY weird but at least Genma's normal."

**Cut to Genma**

Genma stares at Iruka before spitting his senbon at him.

"AH DAMMIT GENMA WHAT THE HELL?" Iruka asks as it stabs him in the shoulder.

"Fear the ninja toothpick, fear it." Genma says in a low voice.

**Back to plot**

"No ok so one of my original students spits senbon at people, another is useless and the third screams about youth." Gildarts summarizes

"You had a pretty bad track record, yeah." Deidara says

"Uh can I go now? Kakashi actually needs back up… As much as I hate his students besides the quiet one my summoner needs help." The dog disappears.

"Well then… That was all quite random." Hiruzen says

"Yep" Naruto nods

"That was kinda stupid, yeah." Deidara agrees

"Hahaha it was pretty funny" Kiba laughs

"Well you 4… it seems I might have another mission for you, A-rank back up for Team 7 on the mission to Wave to eliminate Zabuza Momochi when he returns to the battlefield." Hiruzen announces

"One condition." Naruto holds up one finger, "We get A-Class pay while Team 7 is stuck with D-rank missions until they can beat us or become Chuunin." He gains a dark grin along with Kiba and Hinata

"I like this!" Kiba grins

"I hope we don't have to hurt Shino… He is our friend after all. But the Haruno and Duck-ass I don't mind." Hinata gives a sweet smile that promised pain to any who crossed her.

"Hey before you go." Deidara tosses Naruto a scroll on some Explosive Style ninjutsu, "Go and make some art, ok cousin?"

"E-Explosive Style? WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS SHIT IS TOTALLY FUCKING AWESOME!" Naruto says in a very Torgue-like way.

"_A quincy who can use explosive style… This is all too much like his mother." _Hiruzen and Gildarts chuckle a bit.

**AND CUT!**

**To my guest reviewers (In order I read them which is most recent to least recent)**

**Guest 1: I didn't think of having any of them meet Naruto but now that you brought it up I might have one meet him post-Wave**

**Guest 2: I only bash characters who I honestly don't like at all. Sasuke's an asshole plain and simple, Sakura's a shallow bitch, Ebisu's pretty useless and Kakashi pretty much taught Sasuke a B rank Assassination technique while only teaching Naruto and Sakura wall walking. But don't worry Kakashi fans he will redeem himself later on.**

**Guest 3: Naruto isn't that overpowered because Gildarts was holding back… A LOT. Also in my opinion techniques like Hirenkyaku, Shunpo and Sonido are a lot faster than Minato's Hiraishin because they don't require the kunai and they don't make a yellow flash each time they activate. **

**So I know the ending was a bit random but I wanted Deidara to be introduced and to start the first real arc of the series which of course is the infamous Wave arc starring… The drunken bridge builder who says SUPER! As much as Franky, the emo kid who's hair doesn't look like a duck ass and the house wife… Oh and Team 8. **

**And anybody who remembers what anime Furuichi's from will get a cookie! **


	4. AN don't review

**AN**

**To all my readers I forgot to put this little note at the end of chapter 3. The reason why Team 8 started off with a B rank is because they have great teamwork, a quincy-jinchuuriki who bonded with his tailed beast and a student of Jiraiya who has an overpowered Bloodline and could probably give Minato a run for his money in a battle of strength. Also Furuichi lost when Naruto arrived because he was really weak and Naruto used a technique that Uryu used on a strong opponent as a finisher. This was a filler chapter so that's why the mission was so short and most of it was just conversations. On another point I have never found out who Gai's sensei was so I decided to use Gildarts because it would only fuel the rivalry between Kakashi and Gai. **

**Enjoy the previous chapter and PLEASE no flames!**


	5. Chapter 4

**SO I'm back with the fourth chapter and the first arc of the series. So without further ado let's get started.**

**MR. TORGUE: THE WRITER DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, BORDERLANDS OR ANYTHING ELSE HE REFERENCES! ON ANOTHER NOTE THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY FUCKING AWESOME AND BADASS... I'M GOING TO RENAME WAVE COUNTRY BADASS COUNTRY NOW WHOOO!**

**Vargas: *Sweatdrop* ok then… Let's start this shizz**

**Wave Arc part 1- Both Sides preparing and Gildarts's school of PAIN!**

**Tazuna's House**

The door slid open and 4 new shinobi came in. The oldest one wore a tattered brown cloak and had orange hair, the blonde wore a white jacket with a cross design on it and had strange items strapped to his waist, the one with tattoos wore a gray hoodie with fur and had a small dog on his head and the girl wore a purple and gray hoodie and black shinobi pants (Shippuden attire).

"Are you guys the back up from Konoha?" Tazuna asks

"Yeah I'm Gildarts 'Orange Crash' Clive." Gildarts smiles, "And this is Team 8." He gestures to the three genin

"Naruto Basterbine, no title yet." Naruto nods at the client.

"Kiba –kibble- shut up Bastard-bine, Inuzuka" Kiba and Naruto start fighting comically before Gildarts whacks both on the back of their heads.

"Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata gives a kind smile to Tazuna.

"Wait you said that you were THE Orange Crash right?" Tazuna gulps

"Yeah that's me." Gildarts laughs before Tazuna gets on his knees

"PLEASE DON'T HAVE A SUPER FIGHT ON MY SUPER AWESOME BRIDGE!" He begs the legendary shinobi.

"I'm not that destructive am I?" Gildarts asks

"YES YOU ARE!" His genin team exclaims

"What's the racket?" Kakashi asks as he wakes up, "Gildarts?"

"What's up scarecrow?" Gildarts grins, "We took an A-rank from the Hokage to save your team and fight the blue haired man and Zabuza."

"Be careful of the blue haired guy, he's got power that I've only seen from someone like your sensei or the Hokage." Kakashi shudders

**Flashback**

_While Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Sasuke saw the blue haired man just watching. Being the dumbass that he was Sasuke decided to blurt out, "Hey blue haired loser! What? Are you too afraid to fight a real opponent such as me that you would stand there and cower in fear?"_

"_Huh? The only real opponent I see is my boredom and Zabuza if we fought in only Kenjutsu." The blue haired man says 'this kid's so weak… D-Roy could probably crush him with his pinky!' The blue haired man almost laughs_

"_I'LL SHOW YOU TO MESS WITH AN UCHIHA!" Sasuke exclaims as he recklessly charges at the blue haired warrior_

"_Uchiha wait!" Shino shouts but it falls on deaf ears._

"_And what are you trying to show exactly?" The blue haired man bitch slaps Sasuke so hard that the Uchiha crashes into a wall with enough force to leave an indent, "Listen up kid. My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Ex-Espada and king of the fucking jungle!" Grimmjow laughs, "Don't go acting all high and mightly because of your name… True warriors work for their titles but you? You're a fucking snot nosed brat! Bug-boy over there has a better chance of firing a cero and blowing up the moon than you beating me!" Grimmjow cracks his neck_

"_You monster! Stop hurting my Sasuke!" Sakura screeches like a fangirl_

"_OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE ONE DRILL IN ONE EAR, AND ONE DRILL IN THE OTHER EAR… AND THEY'RE MEETING AT THE CENTER!" Grimmjow exclaims before appearing in front of Sakura and kicking her in the chest. "You people bore me, yo eyebrow-less I'm leaving!"_

"_Whatever just don't kill Gato yet we need his money." Zabuza grunts_

**Flashback End**

"And that's what happened." Kakashi finishes

"Damn… I got to train harder now." Naruto whines a bit, "If this guy could just mouth off to Zabuza and not get his head cut off then he must be strong."

"He's probably not expecting an Explosive Style user or someone with your skills to join in the fight." Gildarts says, "You still plan on learning at least 1 jutsu from that scroll right?"

"Yeah I found one called Suicide Sphere that looks really cool." (Think a mix of Nagi's deadman ability and Bambietta's explosives.) Naruto smirks

"Kakashi-sensei, why's the loser here? I can handle this mission by myself!" Sasuke bitches as he walks down the stairs

"Really duck-ass? From what Cyclopse said you got backhanded so hard that your ribs broke." Naruto sighs, "You don't have a sharingan and you're so arrogant that you ma**ke Shukaku look humble!**" Kurama takes over for a bit and growls the last part.

"_Kurama… who's Shukaku?" _Naruto asks

"_**My weakest and youngest brother… He's a bit special and was dropped on his head as a kit." **_Kurama explains

"Naruto… BASTER-BITCH! Can you stop talking to the fuzz-ball and get back to business?" Kiba asks

"Oh yeah we're done." Naruto chuckles

"So Kakashi what have you taught your team so far?" Gildarts asks

"Teamwork excerises." Kakashi secretly uses ANBU code to tell Gildarts, _'The Uchiha holds them back, I can't teach anything that could hurt anybody without him attacking someone out of spite.'_

Gildarts nods and smiles, "Teamwork is important, I'm guessing you have your team train in their free time as well?" 

"I tell them to but I doubt one of them does, what have you taught your team?" Kakashi asks

"Nothing much if the loser is on that team, someone like Gildarts should train me! An Uchiha!" Sasuke says while being the arrogant prick he always was. However Gildarts flat out ignored the statement.

"So far I've taught all of them how to use Shunshin and we're about to start elemental training considering Naruto has a few scrolls from his cousin on Explosive Style." Gildarts grins

"Those scrolls should be handed over to me, an elite! Not some trash like Basterbine!" Sasuke shouts

"Kakashi you need to control your genin." Gildarts reprimands the copy-nin who only sighs.

"I know, Sasuke go upstairs to rest, I'll begin training you and the others tomorrow." Kakashi orders.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Zabuza rested on a bed while Grimmjow leaned against a wall, _"How did I get here? One moment I was bleeding out in Hueco Mundo and the next moment I'm in some world of friggin' ninjas!' _Grimmjow eyes his blade, even though he wasn't a shinigami it still talked to him occasionally but now she was silent. '_Pantera… What do I do now?'_

"Still tryna talk to your blade?" Zabuza asks the Espada.

"No shit Sherlock, she doesn't respond anymore… it's weird ya know?" Grimmjow asks

"I don't really understand you, I can't talk to Kubikiribōchō but I'm fine." Zabuza grunts.

"That's because your Zangetsu knock-off ain't part of your soul! Pantera is just as much a part of me as your chakra network is a part of you." Grimmjow responds, "I can still release but there's no point… no strong prey around here."

"Maybe you should head to the mist and fight the Mizukage?" Haku jokes

"Maybe I will, make myself a nice ass castle fit for a king." Grimmjow laughs and Zabuza joins in. Even in times like this the two warriors could still joke around, "Hehe yeah Mizukage Grimmjow-sama, has a nice ring to it."

"Bullshit! You're not even from the Mist!" Zabuza roars back

"Fuck you then! I'll start my own village and become the Akushirikage!" (Note from what I saw, there is no true translation of badass so this basically means Evil Butt Shadow)

"You just called yourself the Evil Butt Shadow!" Zabuza laughs maniacally

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Grimmjow shouts

**The Next Day with Naruto's group**

Both Teams 7 and 8 were standing in a forest clearing with their senseis. "Alright today we're going to be tree climbing!" Kakashi eye-smiles

"Sensei what's so special about tree climbing? We could do it since we were 4." Sakura states

"Can you do it without your hands?" Kakashi asks and Team 8 nods along with Shino, "Well then… I'll leave it to you two to figure it out." Kakashi says

"Hn this'll be easy for an Uchiha like me!" Sasuke smirks before… crashing to the floor.

"Lame" Shino says bluntly while the members of Team 8 hold up signs. Naruto held up a 10, Kiba held up a 3 and Hinata held up a 0.

"10 for comedic value!" Naruto snickers

"3 for landing, could've broken something but didn't so it wasn't as good." Kiba says while Akamaru barks

"0 for skill." Hinata gives a sweet smile

"Stop insulting Sasuke!" Sakura shrieks

"Stop being a dumbass" Kiba shot back before Team 8 walked away to train by themselves

After walking about a mile they stopped

"_Time to begin training." _Gildarts smirks, "TRAINING STARTS NOW!" He shouts as he backhands Kiba into a tree, "You weren't ready."

**And done. I know this was a short chapter and also not one of my best but I really don't want to do a training chapter that would involve Naruto trying to blow things up, secondly I wanted to give Grimmjow some time because he's awesome. The next chapter will be Part 2 of the Wave Arc and because I'm nice, here's a basic timeline.**

**Chapter 5- Finishing up Wave, introduce Chuunin Arc**

**Chapter 6- The First Exam, Second Exam, and a bit of prelims**

**Chapter 7- Second half of prelims, introducing the people training Naruto (yes PEOPLE, not just Jiraiya)**

**Chapter 8- The Training Trip **

**Chapter 9- Part 3 of Exams and invasion.**

**So that's the next 5 chapters, please keep reading and I love you guys. Also whoever knows where the last line is from, inbox me for a chance to include your own OC in the Exams (I will only include the first 6 who get it right)**


End file.
